The Sun, Moon, Stars and Darkness
by KIRIHIME
Summary: It's a short one shot story about the four Karasuno boys.


**Hey, everyone so I have no idea why I'm writing this story. Until recently I liked the anime called Haikyuu and I liked it from the start especially with the comedy parts it's one of the reason I like it. And I totally fell in love with Tadashi with that being said, I hope you guys like this.**

 **This is my first story in this anime, hope you readers like it.**

 **EDIT: I need a beta reader for this story, please if anyone's interested just p.m me.**

* * *

The sound of a ball hitting the ground could be heard inside the gym where the volleyball club usually practices, there were four people inside the building since the others went ahead already.

"Will you stop playing with the ball and start cleaning because unlike you some people want to go home already, but we can't because the freeloader's doing nothing" a tall blond boy with glasses spat at his shortest companion who was playing with a ball.

"I'm not playing Saltyshima! I'm cleaning too you know!" retorted the shortest one with an orange head while holding a volleyball in his hands, on the other side of the net is the container of the used volleyballs along with some volleyballs scattered around it. Hinata's trying to shoot the ball in their container by hitting the ball in mid-air as he jumps.

"Oh really? Then what part of what you are doing is exactly cleaning huh shorty freeloader?" taunted Tsukishima, smirking at Hinata's way. Before Hinata could retort back someone else spoke.

"Enough the two of you! Instead of squabbling like little kids why don't you try acting your own age by cleaning faster!" a green haired with freckles on his face butted in, since he too already wants to go home and the two squabbling boys weren't helping much with the cleaning.

"Why are we even here?! It's the king and his servant's fault that the wig of the principal came off" Tsukishima said irritatingly, shooting the king a glare from the other side of the net.

"Our fault?! Who do you think provoked us into a challenge huh?!" a black haired boy spat back glaring back at the tall blond.

Everyone was at the gym at that time the boys were training and practicing, while the coach and teacher were talking to the principal and the managers were giving waters and collecting data from the players. When suddenly the odd duo did their odd combo technique and hit the principal in the face just like the first time they entered the gym which was like a déjà vu for everyone who were present the first time it happened, and it took all of their will power not to laugh at the scenario. Before the king could speak the freckled one spoke again.

"He's right this wouldn't have happened if you haven't provoked them in the first place Tsukki. You challenging them on their combo versus your block is just so childish" Yamaguchi stated as a matter of fact.

The principal was so angry that Daichi forced all of the first years, even Yamaguchi who wasn't even part of it to get scolded and punish too, they were ordered to clean the gym and leave no speck of dust behind.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi" Tsukishima stated glaring at Yamaguchi who wasn't even looking at him and focusing on finishing the task at hand.

It was already dark when they were done cleaning the gymnasium, they quickly locked it up, change clothes, and locked the club room. The four of them were silent as they walked out of the school ground.

"Wow… the moon's so pretty tonight" Hinata stated looking at the bright yellow moon in the sky, amazed by its beauty.

"Tsk! What are you a child? Is this the first time you see one? Well, I can't blame you your mama's must be worried on letting out a child like you out in the streets when it's dark time already" Tsukishima insulted at Hinata's direction wearing his trademark face when insulting people.

"Why you Saltyshima-?! I can't believe your name means moon, there's nothing on you that could be related to the beauty of the moon!" Hinata shouted angrily at Tsukishima glaring at him.

"That's not true! There are many things that Tsukishima has that could be related to the moon" Tadashi butted in defending his best friend.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi" Tsukishima stated.

"Oh really? Like what?" Hinata challenged.

"Well… uh… His yellow hair along with his golden- brown eyes and his cool and soothing aura around him he's like a moon that lets you relax and feel at ease in the middle of the night. I feel like I could be calm when Tsukki's near me and I'm confident that everything will be fine when playing on the court because I know that Tsukki will do everything that he can to protect our side and not let anyone of our opponents get score on us and besides when our team is in a pinch or you or Kageyama is in trouble he always become our savior of the game, which is like the moon that gives off a radiant light in the night calming anyone to not fear the darkness because he will light the way and giving off warmth in the night when it's cold…and…and…uhm…" Tadashi tried to say more but is stopped by his best friend.

"That's enough Yamaguchi shut up" Tsukishima stated irritatingly in front of them, what the others don't know is that he's blushing from the compliment of his best friend.

"Geeze, Saltyshima you're the one who's being complimented and yet you're still as stingy as ever is there ever a time that you're not mean?" Hinata said irritatingly glaring at Tsukishima's back.

"And you? How about you? The sun has already long gone down and yet you're still as hyper and energetic as ever, don't you ever get tired and just shut up for once to recharge? You know like the sun, even the sun takes it's time to rest?" Tsukishima stated looking back at Hinata and smirking at him.

And the two started bantering at each other while Yamaguchi and Kageyama were just staring at them in amusement, with Kageyama being behind the two bantering teenagers while Yamaguchi was far behind the three. It was quite for a while when Yamaguchi realized something while looking at the them and suddenly snorted at the three and tried to stop himself from full out laughing while staring at them.

"What are you laughing at Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked curiously, noticing that Yamaguchi was laughing and the three of them look at him in confusion.

"It's just that is this just pure coincidence or is this fate? Destiny?" He asked no one in particular and continued laughing he was already holding his stomach and close to kneeling Tsukishima being the smart one understood quickly what he meant.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Thinking something like that scares me, I can't even fathom on the fact that I have to be with the king and his servant for two more years. Do you know how tiring it is for me?" Tsukishima denied looking for once horrified at what his best friend is insinuating.

"What?! What?! I don't understand?! Why are you laughing Yamaguchi ? And Saltyshima why do you look so horrified?!" Hinata asked looking back and forth at the two, while Kageyama was just confused as Hinata.

"I don't know if I should be glad that you and king are idiots or not. As much as I have fun on your Manzai shows because of your foolish actions, you are making my life hard because I have to tutor you two for your idioticness" Tsukishima bluntly stated looking at Hinata.

"What was that Saltyshima you want a fight?!" Hinata challenged standing tall and jumping in front of Tsukishima and yet still much smaller than him.

"What I mean is that you and Tsukishima are opposite and yet at the same time complimentary at each other" Yamaguchi explain after he calmed down, and looked at Hinata who was still in confusion.

"Since Tsukishima means moon and Hinata means the sun. You too are polar opposites and rival and yet at the same time you guys complement each other which is a huge advantage in our side" Yamaguchi stated smiling at Hinata.

"Ok, I don't get it" Hinata just look in more confusion.

"Well if the light of the moon is something calm and soothing then the sun is its opposite. The light of the sun gives off an energetic and warmth vibrant, well with your orange hair along with your cheerful and energetic personality it's like you have the ability to revitalize people with your positive attitude. When you play on the court everyone gets excited since there's not a game that you wouldn't shock anyone with your playing style. Everyone's always watching out for you because of your amazing abilities and besides you and because of that our opponent's players are always excited to play with us while were sempai's and the others are intrigued at what you are going to do next… and well there's more but I just can't find the right words to express it" Tadashi explained smiling at Hinata who was just looking at him with an unreadable face.

"Uhm… thank you, Yamaguchi" Hinata said looking down in embarrassment his cheeks are tainted with red, it was quiet for a while before Yamaguchi look at Kageyama.

"Of course the same goes for you too, Kageyama" Yamaguchi continued which shocked him.

"Me?" Kageyama asked unsure, which made Tadashi nod his head.

"If Tsukishima and Hinata are the lights then you are their shadow or more suitably the darkness" Yamaguchi explained.

"Ok" Kageyama said unsure if it's a compliment or insult which made Yamaguchi giggle at him.

"Light cannot be light if there is no darkness, you can't tell a light is there or if it exists if there is no darkness to prove it. With that black hair of yours that is as black as the night and that serious face of yours along with your sullen attitude it kind of suit you in a way, I mean you are the reason why Hinata can illuminate himself so much in games, if Hinata is alone he won't be able to do much and even then there's a limit to how much one person could do. You may not be as good as a setter like the others but you're doing your best to support our team and trying to change yourself for the better, you toss Hinata the ball for him to score points from our opponents and you assist Tsukki with blocking not letting the others score past us, for what you are doing is an amazing feat and well there's more but I just don't know how to say it you know" Yamaguchi continued looking down putting his hands behind his head scratching his hair, he looked up and smiled at Kageyama.

"Oh…Uh… thanks" Kageyama said flustered and not really knowing what to say.

"You too Tadashi you're an amazing person you may not notice it but you are" Hinata blurted out, after some time of being quiet.

"Hmph!… oh Hinata, the reason I said those things is not to flatter you but because of your personalities and name meanings. But thanks anyway" Yamaguchi said smiling at Hinata.

"Stars then" Tsukishima butted in.

"What?" Yamaguchi asked looking at the back of his best friend.

"Since you related our names to space with Shorty being the sun, king the darkness, and I the moon then you must be the stars that are scattered around the galaxy" Tsukishima stated.

"Eeehhh!?" Yamaguchi stated shock at his friend's statement.

"But Tsukki my name means loyalty, how can you relate it to the stars?" Tadashi asked questioningly.

"All of the stars have a varying degree on how much a person's loyalty is, you were born on the constellation of Scorpio, correct?" Tsukishima asked, looking sideways at Yamaguchi who nodded his head.

"Scorpios are one of the constellations that are very loyal towards their loved ones. They value trust and honesty, you're devoted to the team just as much as we are if not much more especially since you are trying to catch up to us, but since you are insecure and hypersensitive towards yourself on what others think about you, you don't see how amazing you are. You always make sure that shrimpy here doesn't do anything stupid, with king you try to assist him as much as you can outside of volleyball, and for all the years worth it you stood by me even if I have this antagonistic attitude towards anyone we meet. Some people might have left me alone but you, you stood by my side till the very end. Not many people could do that" Tsukishima stated seriously, glancing a little to see Tadashi's reaction, who was looking at the ground the whole time listening his cheeks are tainted with red.

"I don't really quite get it but, I'm glad that you're on the team Yamaguchi it would be different without you, you're ten times nicer than Bakayama and Saltyshima. Bakayama doesn't know human conversation and could only hold volleyball related conversations and Saltyshima is being Saltyshima as always, but you you're someone who could hold a normal conversation like a decent normal being. Besides you always try to help me when I have problems and always lend me a hand" Hinata added, which made Yamaguchi uncomfortable with the comments not knowing if it's offending or not.

"I like you too unlike idiot Hinata or the tall blond over there you're the only normal person who likes talking to me about volleyball for hours and hours and you never complain or get tired. Also you always train as just as hard as we are even though you don't get to play too much on the court, you never give up that some you'll be a regular and that you'll be able to catch up to us" Kageyama stated.

"Uh thanks, you guys really I have no idea what to say, thank you" Yamaguchi repeated it's like a big boulder was off his shoulder smiling brightly at them.

"Yamaguchi Saltyshima will go this way see you tomorrow" Hinata stated waving his hands at them.

"Bye Hinata and be careful on your way home" Yamaguchi shouted at them.

And as he look up at the sky, the dark sky was illuminated not only by the light of the moon but also the little stars that are scattered on the darkness, and it was a beautiful sight.

"Neh… Tsukki" Tadashi called gaining the attention of the blond.

"Hhmm" Tsukishima hummed stating that his listening.

Why stars? I mean surely there should be other things that could define me but why stars?" Tadashi asked.

"Well I thought if my yellow hair and calmness reminds you of the moon, Hinata's orange hair and cheery personality is the sun, and Kageyama's dark hair and sullen attitude reminds you of the darkness. I thought the stars would suit you because of your freckles and your kindness to help others. You try to assist, help, understand, and cheer everyone whenever you can however you can, sometimes it's the little things that you do for others that makes you valuable for them. That's why your light may not be as huge as the sun and the moon or as vast as the darkness, but it still important the sun may cheer you in times of sadness, the moon may calm you at the night, but it's the stars that will guide you and lead you the way to your destination" Tsukishima explained looking at him and smiling a little.

"Thank you Tsukki!" Tadashi said happily.

* * *

 **So everyone how is it for a first timer writing about Haikyuu?**

 **Ever since I've watched Haikyuu I've always wanted to write a story about this four they're just so cute and funny. At first I was kind of sad that Hinata and Tsukishima are the only ones I could relate to each other so I thought Kageyama's name which is actually "Shadow Mountain" could be changed to darkness since they're synonymous of each other. As for Yamaguchi I always read from fanfictions that his freckles is always related to stars and I also saw some pictures of Tsukishima drawing constellations on his freckles too.**

 **As for the characters attitude I'm sure Haikyuu fans noticed this already, but as you can see Tsukishima isn't salty as he should be, neither is Hinata character, while Kageyama didn't speak much only when necessary I'm sure he wasn't meant to be mute and Yamaguchi our dear oh Yamaguchi was the talkative one on this story. True Hinata's the more talkative energetic one out of the four but…well we all know that Hinata's not really good with subject and since Science is about the space I thought Yamaguchi would be the perfect, since Kageyama's in the same situation as Hinata and Tsukishima doesn't talk too much so he was the best pick. Also sorry if this look like a Yamaguchi story... I seriously didn't mean that.**

 **Anyway if you have any more questions just please put it in the comment.**

 **Thank you for all the readers who read this I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
